Devotion
Name: Devotion Physical Age: 22 True Age: 22 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Shock 'Power' Devotion's use of her shock powers seem nothing short of elegant. While utilizing her sword, or anything metal and conducive to electric shock, she wraps the metal with a jolting force that, depending on her intention could numb limbs to paralysis of the target's entire body. Her skills as an assassin are highly adept as her appearance and ability to take on various personalities are nearly impossible to see through. In the event that she is caught, her blade is the quickest and most swift response. 'Weapon' Devotion's weapon is an elegant Jin Tachi blade, (a long katana-like sword with a reverse curved handle). The trick with this blade is that, even with its bladed edge along the bottom cutting side, the top front half of the blade is also edged which adds for a severely painful retraction of the blade. The blade is a mix of steely and cobalt blue. With the refraction of the light on the blade it, at times, looks as if the colours are dancing along the blade which makes it a greatly distracting and entrancing tool. Lastly the handle of the blade is black leather wrapped with cobalt blue weaves interwoven with the wrapping and adorned with a long red tassel that extends to the guard of the sword. 'Summon' Devotions summon, Na'rala, is a Yellow-spotted rock hyraxe. Tiny and cute, she is the most nimble and adorable creature that Devotion has ever encountered and is the only one that Devotion completely trusts. However, Persephone absolutely hates Devotions ditsy act and often chastises her for putting it on in front of others. Cuteness, nimble precision, and caring nature all make Persephone Devotion's most valuable ally. Next to Purity of course. 'History' Devotion, the daughter of Babim the tyrant, was a victim of deception, treachery, and neglects. Constantly having to fight and travel, on her father's orders, she was rarely ever home with her father and sister. Along her travels she had dealt with all manners of people, ranging from the most clever of thieves to the most psychotic of killers, and more. Upon her arrival back home she was greeted with the news of her sister's death at the hands of her lover, and how he slaughtered her friend in cold blood. Babim's tale of how he barely managed to fend off the brute caused her to take a quest in search of this murderer and recruit others to help hunt and kill him for her father and late sister's sakes. Unfortunately, barely a month into her quest she unknowingly runs into the man who she had sought out kill and asked for his help. She fought off a bar of brutish patrons with him and was witness to the man's ferocity, however she had come to the wrong conclusion about the man. That was her undoing as after she had told him of her story and her intentions, she was told by the man himself that he was the lover of her sister, forced and restrained by his powers of air, and was promptly informed of the real story. The man, the sin called Malice, having finished with his interrogation into the whereabouts of her father, left her to her own devices with a warning of the Goddess Taint's soon arrival to claim her life. The woman foolishly ignored the warning and Malice's truth of the events that transpired the two years prior and attempted upon Malice's life. This only led to her quick and total demise at his hands. She was then laid to rest in a glade, underneath a large stone monument to all those slain by the sin. 'Appearance' Devotion, being of 5'6" height and 115 lbs, she appears to be very slight and of average build for a woman. However, when she wears her armor, her physique is dramatically different. When she is in public it is normal to see her wearing normal cloths, the likes of which would make her seem no more extravagant than the next woman. This outfit would consist of a light blue blouse with a lightly decorated dress of blue and white. The most that she would ornament this outfit with would be a light blue bow or hair piece to accent her green eyes. Her armor contrasts dramatically with her average cloths as it is both provocative and light weight. Her hair, roughly shoulder length and light blonde, would be tied back in a high ponytail with a long blue silk ribbon. The shoulder pads, chest pads, and backings would be leather based with the chest having light metal plating across the abdomen, breasts, and back. Her leggings would be fishnet with her boots made of leather and shielded with plate only on the backs and fronts of the shins. It would then be fishnets down the arm to and around the middle finger with lightly plated bracers on the forearms. 'Behaviour' Devotion is normally a reasonable woman, logical in nature but often rather foolish in her end judgement. This is due to her unfortunate habit of following those who she trusts completely. Her devotion to them often ends with her attracting a lot of heavy labour tasks and accruing numerous bumps, bruises, and cuts along the way. In public she feigns herself as a clutz and a rather uncoordinated, bumbling airhead. Only when she is around a select few, mainly her summon and Purity, will she act as she is, a calm and well adept warrior. Her years traveling and associating with the humans in the cities and the vagrants around the outskirts had taught her to be clever and cunning; always prepared for anything. 'Other' If you catch devotion while she is drunk, be careful! She is a bit of a handful and might be more ... trouble than she lets on Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Shock